


Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire

by Layne Faire (HisDarlin)



Series: Drabbles [14]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon, Christmas, Christmas in London, Drabble, Gen, Headcanon, Holidays, Loneliness, No Smut, Sort Of, Stand Alone, Winter Drabble Challenge, winter holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisDarlin/pseuds/Layne%20Faire
Summary: Even in London, a popstar can find solitude.





	Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the Winter Drabble Challenge - a challenge to create a short story in exactly 100 words, based on submitted word prompts.
> 
> The second of three prompts, each a small vignette, creating a larger story.
> 
> Winter Drabble prompt #25 - fire

Liam ducked the paparazzi’s intrusive cameras to slip into his hired car.  
The driver met his eyes in the rearview mirror. “Your flat, Mr. Payne?”  
Liam glanced at his phone. Nothing.  
“Just... drive for now. Past the tree.”  
The black SUV slid away from the kerb, becoming lost in the merging traffic. They slowly circled Trafalgar and the beautifully appointed tree standing in the heart of the square, then let its lights fade behind them.  
“Drop me here. I’ll walk.”  
He breathed in the woodsmoke and balsam from the tree lot’s bonfire, allowing the crisp air to clear his head.


End file.
